


Santa

by TORUKAisJUSTICE



Series: 25 Days of ToruKa Christmas [19]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Toruka - Freeform, lame as fuck but meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORUKAisJUSTICE/pseuds/TORUKAisJUSTICE
Summary: day 19 of 25daysofToruKaChristmas





	Santa

**Author's Note:**

> I waaaas so tired yesterday and really didn't have the time to write nor draw for the prompt so here it is~
> 
> Also, for the Spanish readers, you can check out [AndreaRose21's](https://www.wattpad.com/663271434-toruka-25_dias_de_navidad-25-days-of-toruka) works in wattpad for her version of 25 Days of ToruKa Christmas~ Thank you for participating (and crediting the pic, coz you know *cough *cough)!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

When Taka said that he'll be _ordering_ Santa costumes for everyone for a very intimate Christmas Party— _intimate, as in just the four of them,_ which is not really _that_ special at all considering the fact that they're always together anyways—Toru felt a shiver run down his spine. The little shit is _definitely_ planning something, he can tell from that smiles and innocent batting of his eyelashes over his blushing cheeks. He just hopes that his lover won't order something so _ridiculous_ —not because he don't want to be an over-sized, overly-Japanese Santa, but because he already had ordered _something_ for the vocalist to wear.

And it would be nice if it won’t go to waste.

 _And oh, it'll fit him so good,_ a huge, perverted grin split across his small lips, _I can't wait to shove those two out of the house and have my...merry ways on him—_

"The fuck are you grinning at?!"

He jolted in surprise when the man plaguing his imaginations with a very revealing Santa suit fucking elbowed him on his stomach—,

"Oof!" all the air from his lungs were expelled from his system at that rather painful blow. He glared at the vocalist as Tomoya and Ryota’s high-pitched laugher echoed behind him, “That hurts!”

“Your face would really _hurt_ if you won’t help me get this boxes!”

Toru blinked at that, just realizing that they’re all standing in the genkan and peering to the delivery man who’s eyeing them with discomfort. Poor guy, he probably doesn’t know that Taka’s yell could shatter one’s eardrums in person like that. Toru felt a bit of sympathy for the delivery man so he just signed the papers—which earned him a tad murderous glare from then vocalist, because Taka’s the one who’s supposed to sign it but he just shrugged it off and smiled apologetically at the man, while mouthing _“he’s on his period—ack!”_

The delivery guy clutched his clipboard so hard when Taka kicked him behind his knees, making him almost fall down on his knees, “I still heard that, you bastard!”

Toru gritted his teeth as he grabbed the wall to support himself, “How the fuck would you even hear it, you fucking—,”

“A-ano, I think I will have to leave now, sirs—,” the man said, successfully earning Taka and Toru’s deadly glares—cowering before bowing and scampering away.

“Be careful on your way out~!” Ryota said after the man before he pulled the door close and smile, “He’s probably the newest guy, mou, Toru-nii and Mori-chan really should act as _adults_ whenever there are other people around…”

“I _am_ an adult!” Taka childishly pouted and grabbed one of the five boxes, “It’s Toru who’s acting like a brat!”

_Oh, you goddamned spoiled-rotten brat!_

Toru wanted to spat that with the most venomous voice he could muster but Tomoya and Ryota were already snickering like the snickering assholes they are, making Toru diverts his attention towards the two members.

“Toru-nii can be a child too, huh—,”

“Coz Takahiro’s spoiling him too much—,”

“I,” he said with a very serious, very low, and very “one-more-word-and-you-two-would-be-kicked-out-of-this-house” voice, “Am. _Not_. A. _Brat_.”

The two instantly stopped laughing, and instead, started to eye him from his head to toes—making his blood boil in humiliation and shits—before exchanging knowing looks with each other.

“ _Brat_ ,” Taka snorted somewhere in the living room and if it wasn’t for the glare and the threats of being punched like a fucking bag, Tomoya and Ryota would burst into another massive giggling fit at that.

 

* * *

 

 

Huh.

It turns out that Taka actually ordered some _normal-looking_ Santa suits and damn Toru-san’s perverted brain for thinking that the vocalist would buy something that they could…you know, use for some late night activities. Bedroom activities. That includes… _record-breaking speed_ on shedding clothes off and sweating like shit. They’re good at that.

Really, _really good._

So yeah, to say that Toru was disappointed to see the four of the wrapped in an equally normal-looking Santa garb and taking pictures like there’s no tomorrow, is a huge motherfucking understatement. He’s…he’s probably gonna lock the door when Tomoya and Ryota leaves later—to make sure that no one would hear Taka screaming, and that no one would walk into them fucking like bunnies in _heat_ —and force Taka to wear his very…very nice Santa suit.

 _It was expensive!_ Toru frowned, and expensive things should be used and not just stored away in the deepest part of my closet (where all the other…stash of costumes for… _extra-curricular activities_ …could be found)! Taka should wear it! And Toru would slowly, ever so-slowly take it off his creamy skin, like unwrapping a very precious gift and make the vocalist squirm and whimper and practically begs him to just…rip it of…

“Ahh!!!” Tomoya suddenly screeched beside him “Toruge is drooling all over my suit!”

 

* * *

 

 

In the end, the two merrily went away with their costumes, saying that it would be nice to dress up and invite all their friends to have some sort of Santa-themed Christmas Party—but not without raiding and devouring all the meals Taka had prepared for everyone. They’ve drank a few bottles, not too much to be actually drunk, but enough to make Taka laughing at almost everything. _He’s tipsy and kinda weak right now,_ Toru frowned as he stared at the chuckling form of their vocalist.

_Time for me to take advantage of that~!_

Oh yes, Toru could be a _perverted, manipulative piece of shit_ , too. Sometimes.

So, yeah, anyway, he padded towards the unsuspecting form of the vocalist and casually plopped beside him, a box of another Santa Costume perched on his lap.

“Hey, Taka,” he murmured, effectively gathering the man’s attention. Takahiro slowly turned his head towards his direction, his eyes a bit hooded from all the alcohol he had taken, but his face instantly brightened up at the sight of his lover.

“Ah, Toru,” he said, casually leaning closer to him, until Toru was staring right down on the flustered cheeks, mile-long lashes and a tall, regal nose, lips puffy and supple and so- _kissable_ —that he actually wants to skip the dressing up part and just go straight to the fucking, _but patience, Little Toru, patience_ —, “fancy meeting you here…”

Toru grinned at that, _hah, he’s inebriated as fuck._

“Yeah,” he nodded and raised a hand to touch the man’s smooth cheek, his fingers gliding down to the curve of his jaw. Taka smiled softly at him, nuzzling his warm face onto Toru’s hand like a good, little puppy.

 _I should’ve bought some dog-ears too,_ Toru suddenly thought, _or maybe the neko ones since he’s always acting like a Tsundere-cat._

“I have some gift for you,” he said instead, eyeing the box on his lap. The vocalist tilted his head in confusion before he follows his gaze, and oh did the man visibly bounce on his spot when he saw the box of gift, “You should wear it.”

“Oh!” Taka said, looking up at him with an equally perverted smile slowly spreading across his full, full lips, “That’s nice! I also have something for you to wear too!”

Toru’s own perverted smile froze at that.

_Eh?_

**Author's Note:**

> Gahahahahahahaha can you imagine how the two look like with their customized Santa suits??
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading~!


End file.
